


Answered Prayers

by Scygnus



Series: The Disciples of Mieoysi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Corruption, Futanari, Other, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, The Disciples of Mieoysi, Transformation, bad porn dialogue, orgies everywhere eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scygnus/pseuds/Scygnus
Summary: Bleeding out from her very soul, holding her newborn son for the first and probably last time, Kushina prays... and gets an answer from a very perverted Goddess looking to spread her influence.Fourteen years later, the Konohagure Ninja Academy sees one very unusual graduate. Naruto Uzumaki is a buxom blonde bombshell that's eager to bust heads, suck cock, and fuck bitches (now that she's legal.) She enjoys taunting prudes, making ninja try to dispel her henge twice (or even three times,) and making people confused as to whether they should refer to her as a she or a he.  Her favorite food is ramen (especially Ayame's Special Recipe Ramen, ifyouknowwhatImean,) and her favorite outfit... is nothing at all (kunai, shuriken, and scroll pouches excluded.) Her dream is to steal the old man's hat and repeal the laws against public nudity. For a start.Konoha won't know what hit it. And neither will it's enemies.





	1. Not as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first work I started to write in this series. They can all be read separately, as they all happen in completely separate realities. Though there may eventually be a crossover.
> 
> They all revolve around a central tenet: The Goddess Mieoysi, of Debauchery, Wildness, and Catgirls, is looking to expand her cosmic power by expanding into other cosmic realms. Mostly by thoroughly lewding them, starting with (usually) the main character and spreading from there. Expect futa, lewdness, weirdness, and a variety of kemonomimi (animal-ears... though mostly catgirls.)
> 
> (And it's pronounced MEE-OY-SEE. Not MY-O-C and I swear I didn't notice that until long after I came up with it.)
> 
> I have several stories started, which I will post shortly, and a few others in the planning stage. There's no guarantee I'll finish any of them, but hey- a lot of it's smut, so enjoy it anyway.
> 
> So, let the Naruto part begin!

"My first impression is..." Kakashi paused, staring. And staring. And staring. The other two students rolled their eyes, while the target of his just stretched languidly in her seat, grinning at him.

"Why are you naked?"

"Don't get him started, Sensei. Also, you're late." The pinkette said, glaring at him and the... naked girl(?)... in equal measure.

"Hn." Sasuke commented.

"Some of us are proud of our bodies." The naked blonde girl said, somewhat poshly, sitting up straight, her breasts (was she really genin-age?) bouncing with the motion.

Okay, well, she was wearing kunai and shuriken pouches, a tool-belt of some kind, and what he recognized as a multi-purpose storage seal on her wrist, but none of it covered anything. She was just swinging in the breeze. Kakashi stood frozen while his students (the two speaking ones, anyway) bickered about the nude one's streaking philosophy. Perhaps, Kakashi thought, he should've paid more attention to the academy this time. Jiraiya at least needed to know about this.

"Meet me on the roof." He finally said when he regained his wits, vanishing in a rather shaky shunshin- he didn't usually have to account for a boner.

~~~

The pinkette was... well, less pathetic than he expected of a fangirl, possibly because of the continual verbal spars with the blonde. Sasuke... poor kid. And Naruto...

"I like Ayame's Special Recipe Ramen, swinging in the breeze, masturbation, hopefully nookie now that I'm legal, and when ninja dispel at me more than twice. I dislike people who insist I should be hiding my gorgeous body, general sticks-in-the-mud, Mountain Oysters, and puppy-kicking jerks." She shot a glare at Sasuke, for some reason, who... actually blushed? "My dream is to become Hokage and protect the village! And repeal the laws against public nudity. For a start."

"The laws you're... violating right now?"

"It's a slap on the wrist, I have a cell with my name on it, and I'm on a first name basis with all the guards." Naruto put a hand to her mouth and spoke in a stage whisper, "We usually just play poker. I always win at poker 'cause I'm super lucky but I made sure to lose enough that they all have one or more IOUs for a blowjob next time I'm thrown in." She winked as she drew back, brazenly pushing her breasts out, arms on the backrest as she leaned back with a cocky grin.

The blonde was either going to be a great ninja or a terrible one and Kakashi couldn't decide which was worse.

~~~

Kushina lie there, crying. Dying, her son, her beautiful son, held in her arms as her chakra drained away, slipping out of the seal that once held the kyuubi. She wouldn't be there for him. Minato would probably sacrifice himself to seal the fox too, the brave, cliche fool. And Naruto would be... all alone.

Her crying eyes opened, looking down at her son, as she did every time she managed to clear away some of the tears... but something caught her eye. Something strange. Had there been a window there a moment ago? Had there been an altar on the hill next to Minato's little safe-house? She... really wasn't even sure which one they were in. Still, the thought... it wouldn't go. She'd never done this before- she choked on a laugh, hacking up some bloody phlegm as her organs started failing.

"I know... I'm not the image of virtue. I don't even know who I'm praying to, or what I could offer for my request. But... if there's anyone out there... anyone that might care... please, protect my child."

"Ufufufufu." A voice broke through her tears, her hand automatically reaching for a kunai, "You should be careful, making such open ended prayers. Some wicked God might just take advantage of them."

~~~

"The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself." Kakashi said, turning the 'battle' into a teaching moment- at least they'd get that, if he couldn't drill teamwork into their heads. They'd hidden themselves well... okay honestly it was pathetic but they were just baby genin so it wasn't a fair comparing them to a Jounin's senses. Except...

"Uhm, you're a little bit off..." He told the blonde, standing there with her arms crossed, (acting as a shelf for her already perky- whoa Kakashi, get a hold of yourself,) just smirking at him.

"I don't need to hide to deal with you! Fight me!" She declared, putting a foot back and rushing at him- skidding to a halt when he reached into his pouch, wary.

"Shinobi fighting lesson #1: Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it." He said, revealing the weapon- to be a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi expected an annoyed shout. He didn't expect to be suddenly surrounded by naked female flesh. Two clones- shadow clones, he realized, and an awful lot of them- leaned over his shoulders.

"Oh, are you on page 125?" One breathy, seductive voice whispered into his ear.

"We can... demonstrate... the next scene for you, Sensei, to enhance your reading experience." Another joined it from the other side.

Kakashi had to use every bit of his ninja pride not to fall for the obvious trick, one foot sliding back to pop the clone reaching for the bells- and the other propelling him forward to take him away from the one that had been reaching for two round things that would've been far more painful to lose. Never looking away from his book, his leg lashed out to put down the original in a lesson about clones being for concealing yourself... but only getting a puff of smoke for his troubles.

"Oho. Kawarimi? No, that was a clone all along. Clever use of tactics, Naruto. But it won't be enough to get you the bells." he finally glanced up, "And mixing in regular bunshin with the shadow clones too. Impressive, especially for a Genin."

"Nope. No regular bunshin. I can't even manage that." One of them pouted as they moved to surround him again, not rushing but merely strolling about the clearing as though out for a sunday walk, "I'll even let you dispel them to be sure. C'mon, ero-Sensei, do it!"

The grins should've warned him, as should the words from the day before, but... he _was_ terribly curious about why he would dispel her more than twice.

"Alright. I'll humor you, since your teammates seem to be taking their sweet time. Kai." he lazily stated, not even bothering for form a seal. The disruptive chakra wave slid out through the horde of blondes without making any of them vanish... oho, so they were all shadow clones. But where was she getting that kind of chakra? He probably should've read her file. But he saw no reason to- his eyes finally tracked lower.

"..........Kai!" He formed the handseal this time. Nothing changed. Giggles and grins surrounded him, taking one step closer, closing in like sharks. He readied to pop all of them, but he still couldn't ignore... heedless of the consequences, he had to dispel this illusion from his eyes. He pulled his forehead protector up, revealing his Sharingan, showing him-

"Helicopter helicopter helicopter!"

~~~

(Later, after the bell test)

"Hello Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama WHAT."

"I see you didn't read the file."

Kakashi really hated the old man's trollface.

~~~

 

Surprisingly, the blonde hadn't taken advantage of his distraction- and a dozen spinning dicks where there shouldn't have been any had been a damn good distraction. She... he... whichever... would probably kill many a Chunin with that, and maybe a Jounin or two, before winding up in the Bingo Book. The reason wasn't apparent until after he'd finally managed to catch the original and string her up in a tree, then bury Sasuke and knock Pinkie out after a genjutsu sent her into a berserker rage her body couldn't back up.

"Sensei, before you say anything, may I tell you the answer to the test?" She asked flatly from where she was restrained against the pillar, somehow having managed to wiggle her bare breasts and schlong through the ropes. Her erect schlong at that- he had to force his mind away from placing the bondage harness on page 53 onto his student.

"Ara? How did you figure it out then, Naruto?"

"Genre Savvyness."

"Ah. Well then, please explain it to your teammates. And explain to me how you actions fit into the answer."

"Bastard. Forehead." She ignored the indignant shouts, speaking over them, "Who am I, and what am I best at?"

"A pervert who gets a boner at the drop of a hat?" Sakura scoffed, giving the aforementioned erection the evil eye.

"...Konoha's most surprising Ninja, who's best at drawing every last bit of attention." Sasuke answered calmly, looking at the blonde with a bit of surprise, quickly followed by Sakura.

"Exactly. So, explain to me, Academics-chan, Stealth-san, why you did not come up with a plan while I had him distracted? Why did you wait until I was put out of commission to even take a shot at Kakashi?"

"I was waiting for Sasuke to make a move so we could get the bells and go on together. Without you." Sakura said, frowning, but not at the blonde.

"And I was thinking I'd have to get a bell alone to ensure I could go on, and if I'd tried with you there you might've beaten me to it." Sasuke said, blushing and shamefaced.

"Fangirlism and Avenger Fantasies aside, do you even read?" Naruto sighed, "I mean really, this is classic stuff."

"Aren't your tactics lacking as well, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, trying to even the field, "You could've sent in clones to keep me occupied and joined them in the planning, or at least informed them of your tactics."

"But Sensei, then I wouldn't have gotten to experience your special technique!" She whined, giving him her best pouty face.

~~~

"1000 Years of Pain!"

"Ooooooah!" Naruto moaned as she leapt away from the sudden intrusion on instinct, a powerful squirt hitting Kakashi right in the face at about the same time her face hit the ground, hips raised and wiggling as she came, squirting from both sets of genitalia. "Oh Sensei!"

~~~

Kakashi coughed, blushing.

"Well, aside from the genre-savvy gender-confused-" Kakashi paused- no, no, he could stick to the script, "Well, Naruto should go back to the academy."

She gave him an amused eyebrow raise... and then rolled them, clearly seeing what was coming and being entirely unimpressed with her teammates' cheer at being picked to become ninja. Well, Sakura's cheer and Sasuke's sense of entitlement.

"So we pass, Sensei?" Sakura asked- and Naruto hit her head on the post. She was really making it hard not to laugh.

"No. You two should quit being ninja altogether." Sakura's destroyed expression was a thing of beauty, and the blonde's glare couldn't ruin that for him. Sasuke's glare was also ignored, though for better reason. He listened to their protests- and ignored Naruto's eyerolls- for a few minutes.

"I suppose I could give you another chance..." He finally relented. It's not like he wouldn't be ordered to tutor the last Uchiha if he refused anyways, right? The blonde was amusing enough, and the pinkette... well, he liked to let kids be kids but she was just so weak unless she used that odd chakra-enhancement. He might have to hunt up Tsunade to see if it was similar to hers in the far future. Maybe get her started on the medic-nin path, since her control was so good? Well. That was for tomorrow. "After lunch. BUT! As punishment for not communicating with your teammates, I'm leaving Naruto tied up. Neither of you are to give her any food, understand? Ciao!"

~~~

"He said we weren't allowed to give you any food, not that you weren't allowed to take any. Or that we shouldn't untie you."

"Thanks Sasuke. How about a BJ too?"

Kakishi struggled to hold in his laughter at the death-glare... and then stared, along with the other two, at how much blood was running out of Sakura's nose. Wow.

~~~

"...It's really? But I thought he was..."

"Yes, Hatake. It really is."

"But how?"

"That's... both a story and a mystery. Jiraiya says he found the answer, but he wouldn't share it with me. You'll notice you didn't connect the two until you read it straight? Even though it should have been obvious? Someone's protecting him. Her. Whichever. Jiraiya said it was well in hand- and he seemed to believe that, even if he was a bit pale when he said it."

~~~

"Can I have my penis back now? Please? I need it! For my art!"

"Fufufufu! Well, I don't know. I've had such fun with it. And your art is so... dreadfully vanilla..."

~~~

"That's about when Icha Icha got a bit more... inventive... too, come to think of it."

They both blushed and coughed into their hands, glancing away from each-other.

The first rule of Icha Icha- which of the books you read was only your own business, especially after Jiraiya branched out to new and exciting fetishes.

"Anyhow... your instructions, Hokage-sama?"

"Just do the best you can, Kakashi. I know the council will make trouble if you don't at least seem to favor the Uchiha, but try not to let your other students feel neglected either, alright?"

"I will do my best, Hokage-sama!"


	2. Cheezy 70's Porno Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7's humble beginnings... plus Naruto and Sasuke make a porno.

Kakashi settled into the tree over the bridge, where he'd told his team to meet ten minutes from now. Today would set a lot of his expectations and practices- much as they seemed to understand, he wasn't obligated to put in any more effort than they did, and if they couldn't figure that out... well. He expected Naruto to pick up on it, she was pretty clever- maybe the Uchiha too. Pinkie was more likely to complain for no good reason though.

And here she was now. Punctual, at least. She took the time before her teammates arrived to... touch up her makeup. Well. He wondered if there were any clogs in the sewer system to be found in the D-Rank office.

Sasuke was next. He ignored the fangirl's swoon and leaned up against the rail, brooding. Okay. He'd give them at least until the scheduled time before he started judging them.

Naruto... zipped onto the bridge so fast Kakashi almost thought she'd used a shunshin, at the very last second before time. She was only panting a little. And sweating. Her generous breasts heaving and slick- dammit Kakashi, professionalism! She recovered quickly, only to be a accused of being late by the Pinkette. They argued about that for a minute, until Pinkie took a swing at Blondie.

What followed was a comedy of errors, as Sakura couldn't seem to land a solid hit- until Naruto pulled a kawarimi... with Sasuke. This only seemed to enrage the pinkette further, fighting for all she was worth while the boys- boy and half-boy- dodged and weaved and tried to put her down. Her berserker rage finally ran down when Naruto visibly jobbed- it might've looked natural to the children, but his trained eye saw her stop mid-dodge and let Sakura hit her.

Well. She couldn't fault Naruto her manipulation skills. But that training had only taken twenty minutes of the two hours he was going to make them wait, so what now? Naruto got up, laughing it off while the other two glared at her. Huh, her face was un-bruising as he watched too. Healing factor? Her file didn't mention that.

She took a minute to rest, and the glares slowly died down.

And then Anko showed up. Hoo boy.

~~~

"So, brat, they saddled you with old copycat, did they?"

"Yep! I'll have plenty of time for training this morning!"

"You got my payment?"

"Yep! One first-edition copy of Icha Icha Invasion, part 5, one month before official release!"

Anko quickly took the hardback, cracking it open to read a few paragraphs... and almost drooling on her mesh-covered breasts.

"Well!" She snapped the book closed, tucking it safely away, "I guess you're paid up for the month then. You want me to train the other two as well?"

"Their choice, Anko-sensei!"

"Alright. Let's take it under the bridge- you might be alright with public indecency arrests, but I've got enough they're trying to pin on my record already."

"Um, Anko... sensei?" Sakura finally asked, looking a bit stunned, "What- what are you two doing?"

"Hmf. You have to ask? I swear, they're letting anything with tits graduate to Genin these days." Anko scoffed, "If you really don't know, come down and find out. You too, emo."

~~~

"There's more of him!?" Sakura squealed in fear as Anko's skirt lifted.

"Pfft. No. Not that I'd say no, but this is just an advanced henge." Anko informed her, pulling her skirt the rest of the way up and tucking it back, "Now, you wanted to learn how to properly give a blowjob first, right? We'll move onto muff-diving next lesson."

"Yes, sensei!" Naruto cheered, dropping to her knees and licking her lips, Anko's sizable fake endowment inches from her nose.

"But- but- Henge is just an illusion!"

"Keep your fucking voice down or I'll knock you out and leave you here for three days while the poison wears off!" Anko growled at her, "And genjutsu can cover more than one sense at a time- if you weren't a fucking moron, you'd know that."

Of course, this _wasn't_ just an advanced Henge- though it was conceivably possible to create a Henge that fooled you into thinking you had a penis to the point of feeling it, no one had puzzled out how because it wasn't exactly a combat technique, nor useful on most seduction missions. But the fact that the girl on her knees had Accidently'd the Henge into something new was an S-Class Secret. Anko was just glad her jounin-level chakra reserves could pull off one little change. As was Kurenai.

That the blonde had apparently changed her entire body, permanently, multiple times in a row in front of her and the Hokage put Naruto on top of Anko's 'do not make an enemy of' list. Fortunately, the little shit was just her type- in more than one sense.

Sakura clamped down on her voice this time- and fled.

"How about you, emo, you wanna learn to suck a dick?" Anko asked, glaring at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "If I have to teach a girl, I'd need to know how it's done, right? Besides, I won't say no to a free show from two girls that don't make me sick."

"Hah! You're alright, kid. Find a good angle, pull your cock out, and get ready for the show."

"Maybe I'll use you as a practice dummy, once Anko-sensei goes limp." Naruto winked at him, making him start- but he didn't bother to object, sitting on a convenient rock- and loosening his pants, but not pulling it out yet.

"That's a great idea, kid, it'll let me see your abilities while I'm not distracted- and give you a second dick to adapt to, they're all a little different." Anko approved, "Now, get your tongue out and get started- I'll tell you what you're doing wrong."

"Hai, sensei!"

~~~

Kakashi restrained his giggles, quietly scratching in his notepad, as the blonde began her training. He'd have to send this to Jiraiya!

Sakura, standing atop the bridge for the next two hours- thirty minutes past when he'd planned to be there- was quite pissed when her sensei finally arrived. Her teammates were fairly chill, however, for some reason.

~~~

Their mornings and D-Ranks quickly settled into a routine.

Naruto and Sasuke- after he paid for training, though he did so in cash- spent the first two hours getting basic sex training from Anko under the bridge while Sakura stood on top of it simmering.

Kakashi would officially arrive, with a notepad full of inspiration, now considering writing the perverse book himself, and train them for an hour- such as it was. Then they'd depart for their D-Rank.

There hadn't been any sewage clogs, but there was always a slaughterhouse that had a drain problem- or didn't want one developing. Sakura had screamed for almost the entire time, Sasuke had taken it gamely, and Naruto had just given him an idle glare when he forbid shadow clones for this exercise. After her impromptu shower, using a simple camping water jutsu and getting entirely clean, where the others had clothes still entirely soaked in gore, Naruto and Sasuke left discussing the former's nudist techniques- how she stayed warm or cold in the weather- and general camping knowledge. Sakura was, on the other hand, still crying when she left.

Their other D-Ranks were mostly 'brute force' type jobs, taking advantage of the blonde's ridiculous chakra capacity to burn through them with clones. Kakashi made the other two and the original work as well though, citing the need to know how to do it and building their muscle a bit. But he didn't object when Naruto disappeared into the home of the buyer for the whole period either- Kakashi just collected his 10% of the tip. She'd even pulled Sasuke in with her one time, for a particularly well endowed cougar. It didn't happen every time- she had standards, it seemed- but it happened enough to pad his wallet nicely.

It only took a week for Sasuke to catch on to Naruto going back for solo jobs and join her, quickly depleting the D-Rank office backlog and earning a bonus- of which Kakashi also took a cut. Only the pinkette seemed to not be getting with the program. It might have seemed cruel, but... the statistics didn't lie, most teams quit after their first C-Rank, if it didn't kill them. There was no use wasting his time on someone that wasn't going to make it as a ninja- and Sakura, who wasn't taking it the least bit seriously, certainly wasn't.

She even went home after their team time, instead of continuing whatever smidge of training he'd given them, or going out to eat dinner together so they could bond as a team. Of course, she probably wouldn't have after the first time they disappeared into the back of the ramen shop to 'pay' for their meal. Or maybe Naruto letting Sasuke in on the secret of Ayame's 'secret sauce' when he told her how much he liked it? Eh, it didn't matter.

His book was looking nice and padded though. It just needed a climax.

As he picked out the team's first C-Rank, he was well-aware that the universe had a tendency to occasionally give you what you asked for with both barrels- but that's what made life fun, wasn't it?

~~~

OMAKE: Naruto and Sasuke with Ayame in "HOT RAMEN!"

[The title rolls up, revealing Ichiraku Ramen. NARUTO and SASUKE swagger in, taking a seat as a few other men leave.]

AYAME: Good afternoon, Naruto, Sasuke. Did you have a good day of training?

NARUTO: We sure did, Ayame-neechan!

SASUKE: It's left us pretty hungry though. Can we get a pair of your Ayame Specials?

AYAME: Sure! Coming right up!

[The camera follows AYAME into the back of the Ichiraku Ramen. She takes a bowl and places it on the floor, squatting over it and lifting her skirt, revealing a complete lack of panties. She's got a vibrating egg with the controller taped to her leg, and a jeweled buttplug peeks out from between her cheeks. She rubs her clit with one hand while turning up the egg with the other, shaking and shivering as she quickly cums. She swaps bowls and quickly repeats the process, before turning her vibrator back down with a happy sigh, leaving it on just enough to be quiet. She quickly fixes two bowls of ramen, using the ones with her cum, and serves them to her two special customers.]

NARUTO: Mmm, this is as good as usual, Ayame-neechan!

SASUKE: Mmmhm [SASUKE mumbles through a full mouth.]

[The ramen is gone quickly.]

NARUTO: I'm still hungry! Can we get some more, Ayame-neechan?

SASUKE: I don't have her bottomless stomach, but I could certainly go for more of that.

[AYAME blushes]

AYAME: Well, I can only make so many of those in one day, you know? Otherwise, they wouldn't be so special. Buuuuut... I was thinking of making a new dish, and I could use your help- there's another bowl for each of you if you do!

NARUTO: You didn't have to bribe us, Ayame-neechan! I would've helped anyway!

SASUKE: You've been so generous to us, it'd be wrong of us not to help.

AYAME: Right this way, then!

[The camera follows them to the back again. AYAME sets another bowl down on the floor, squatting over it but not lifting her skirt.]

AYAME: Right here on either side of me! We're making a special salty miso ramen!

[The two act confused, but take their places. They look more confused when she reaches out to grab Naruto's half-erect penis and begins unzipping Sasuke's pants- but they shrug at each-other, certainly not planning to object.]

AYAME: Mmm, that's right, gimme your special sauce, just like I always give you mine.

[The two gasp as she starts stroking them, wanking them gently as they come to full hardness.]

NARUTO: Care to sample the flavor?

[AYAME licks her lips and leans to one side, lapping NARUTO'S cockhead while her hand plays with his balls, working her way down the shaft and to the balls, sucking the near one into her mouth before pulling back up to the head and suckling on it while her hand returns to stroking.]

AYAME: It tastes pretty good Naruto-chan! It'll be perfect!

SASUKE: How about mine?

[AYAME samples SASUKE'S the same way, though she manages to get both nuts into her mouth.]

AYAME: Mmmm, yours is even tastier. But Naruto-chan's has a better smell. Together, they should be fantastic!

NARUTO: Bet my load's bigger!

SASUKE: You're on!

[They press their cocks up against her cheeks, rubbing pre across her face while she giggles, wanking them harder.]

AYAME: Guys, please! Don't fight! I'm sure both your loads will be big enough to get the job done!

[They pull back, letting her continue wanking them, occasionally leaning to one side or other to get a good suck or lick in.]

NARUTO: Ah, Ayame-neechan! I'm getting close!

SASUKE: Me too!

AYAME: Give me your special sauce!

[AYAME puts both cocks to her lips, lapping and suckling at the heads rapidly as she furiously strokes them, both of them taking a grip on the back of her head as they grimace in pleasure.]

ALL: Yes!

[Both cocks cum at the same time, spurting all over AYAME'S face and running down into the bowl, covering her face and overflowing the container quickly until they taper off. AYAME greedily cleans both dicks with her tongue, then starts slurping it off of her fingers and face as the two back away, panting.]

AYAME: Mmmmm, you're both so delicious. But you made a little too much! You wouldn't be able to fit anything else in the bowl!

[AYAME picks up the bowl and takes a deep slurp of it, humming in pleasure and shaking in place.]

AYAME: But plenty for later! I'll make the Special Miso in a bit and give it a taste test. For now, I need to get out of these clothes you made a mess of.

[AYAME pulls her cum-soaked clothes off, revealing her pierced nipples and still-present sex toys.]

NARUTO: Haha! Naughty naughty Ayame-neechan!

SASUKE: What a perverted ramen chef.

AYAME: Huh? Oh no! You weren't supposed to know I wear these every day! Please don't tell anyone!

[NARUTO reaches down and slides the dial on the vibrator up, making AYAME shiver in place and stumble a little. SASUKE reached down and twists the plug once she recovers, and both have to grab her to keep her from falling.]

NARUTO: Sorry, Ayame-neechan! But you've been naughty and have to be punished!

SASUKE: On top of the public debauchery, you've made us hard again, and you need to fix that.

AYAME: Oh no! What are you going to do to me!

[NARUTO tugs the vibrator out, pressing it against AYAME'S clit and letting her fall to the floor on top of the hermaphrodite, SASUKE pulling her legs apart so she's straddling NARUTO, her pussy pressing against her cock.]

NARUTO: Easy, Ayame-neechan! You have to help us take care of them!

[SASUKE kneels down behind her, pressing against her back.]

SASUKE: But you've been bad too, so you're going to need... a spanking.

AYAME: A spanking!?

NARUTO: A spanking!

[SASUKE slaps AYAME'S ass, leaving his hand there to grope it after.]

SASUKE: A spanking.

[NARUTO pushes AYAME up, SASUKE helping lift her hips until her pussy sinks down on her cock, gasping as the vibrator is pressed to her clit for a second at a time, then removed. SASUKE lines up from behind, pulling her plug free, and the camera focuses on his cock spreading her ass and then her pleasured, lip-biting expression before zooming back out to show how she's shaking and twitching, obviously cumming.]

NARUTO: Cumming already, naughty Ayame-neechan? You're enjoying your punishment too much!

SASUKE: We should get started on that spanking then.

[They begin spanking her, switching off between cheeks as they grind her between them, slowly turning her ass red- to her obvious enjoyment, as she seems to be still cumming as she's pinned between the two. Only grunts and groans and the occasional profanity can be heard, along with the slap of flesh when SASUKE occasionally pulls back, letting AYAME rise up and drop to get a full thrust on NARUTO'S cock before slamming back into her ass.]

NARUTO: Here it comes!

[NARUTO presses the vibrator against AYAME'S clit, and leaves it there, pulling their hips tight together as SASUKE does the same, all three moaning. AYAME'S eyes roll back and liquid erupts onto NARUTO'S breasts as she squirts all over the hermaphrodite's body for almost a full minute until the vibrator is taken away.]

[The three collapse sideways onto the floor, cuddled up and gently grinding their orgasms down. AYAME can't put her face right. The two genin smirk at each-other and give a quiet high-five with their free hands.]

[As the screen slowly fades to black, the two genin continue to cuddle against AYAME. In the background, just barely audible if the volume is turned high, there's a shout.]

"NOW THAT'S TEAMWORK!"

~~~

"Oh my~!" Mebuki Haruno grinned to herself as the videotape came to a stop, idly licking her fingers, "Perhaps I should 'check on' my darling daughter by ordering a C-Rank after all..."


End file.
